


devotion among stunning thorns

by Pita Pan (Lizlow)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizlow/pseuds/Pita%20Pan
Summary: Camilla - the bewitching beauty, the thorny rose of Nohr, is stunning, and beneath her gorgeous movements is an affection for her family, one the courts mayn't never heed true.





	devotion among stunning thorns

**Author's Note:**

> hey pita do you actually know what you're doing?  
> (beat boxes) you bet I don't.  
> anyway i love camilla and all her layers

Poised with beauty, graced with an allure that draws all eyes, Camilla is regarded to as having all the makings of a terrifyingly gorgeous queen. But she’d rather not have that upon her shoulders; no, her precious siblings are far more deserving, those lovely, strong lights that sing of all things _adorable_ in this world of hers. Bid not them your audience if the blade you own is out for their own rising. If you have a problem, Camilla believes that she will be all you need to solve it. No need to involve her family.

This… This is the influence of the princess whose bewitching charm won over the assassin out for her life.

**“** Playtime is over, you know, **”** she says, foot on her opponent’s chest, axe in hand. A smile, twisted, turns her lips before she feels a gaze on her, pleading eyes desperate for a call of mercy. So she stomps her foot down, and swirls around.

**“** My, my, luck is on your side tonight, for my darling sister here feels a need to spare your pathetic life. A shame, Marzia is getting hungry, but I’d do not a thing to upset my dear, sweet Corrin. **”** So even while the blood of those that she despises streak her cheek, she slams her axe into the ground beside the opponent, a whisper of ” _Dare you not move, or mercy will not meet your night_ ,” leaving her as then embraces her sibling.

Close and closer she brings Corrin, **“** Worry not, darling, I’ll never do a thing that goes your cute little wishes once you’ve sung them. **”** Her affections, displayed within the fawning, nearly _baby-talk_ tone she passes on, are ones that are unbarred, motherly if one could think so much of it.

All for those so near and dear in her life. Yes, Corrin will not hear what has to be done to the ones that commit acts against the family with in the shadows. She’s allowed to be the sweet leader, the one that worries for the ones of others. Camilla will take her pleasure in _destroying_ any dangers, uncoiling them by layer upon layer until they are at their most vulnerable.

When her sister finally lays herself to rest, sleep of good tidings wished for on the Dusk Dragon’s name (though foolish is not Camilla, for she knows nightmares rattle those she holds dear), the eldest sister of the Nohrian family may finally bid out everything else she had set in motion. In order to keep her family together, there are sacrifices to be made.

Let her hair fall, flounce, lavender locks surely bounce to her step, only accentuating her approach. They contrast heavily with her dark outfit, her smile the last thing some will ever see. Their gaze will be their downfall; oh, how _adorable_ those fools are, thinking they can rip a family a part.

But the eldest princess, beneath those prickly thorns that draw blood and the soft petals that give cushion, is afraid. Afraid that this devotion will be for naught and their ties will crinkle and crumble from one damning event. A life of such… isolation would be far too lonely. _Dearest family, we have come ever so far, so please, I beg of your favors, leave my side not._ It is thoughts such as these that fester and pester her as she gently tends to Marzia, the wyvern happily taking in the meal and the affection.

What she wouldn’t do for a bath to shake every inch of these worries, but she hasn’t the time for that. She can do all the trip planning she wishes, to which she certainly will do, but for now, with the aid of her retainers, whose loyalty she holds dear and has no question over, she tends to clearing the darkness away from the shadows of her siblings. They needn’t worry about the small offenders; they’ll fall at the snap of her fingers.

**“** My sweet Beruka and my adorable Selena, let us clear this up so we can enjoy the day later, shall we? Perhaps we could relieve our worries in the hot springs? **”**

“T-The hot springs and you and I would be a losing battle…  but I’ll make you proud so you _have_ to say I’m your number one retainer, Lady Camilla! **”**

**“** This is work as usual, Lady Camilla. **”**

But her retainers notice the smallest shifts in her heart, don’t they? _That’s not like you, Lady Camilla_. She can feel it. My, she wants to hug them, thank them dearly for their concern, but for that she’ll withhold her comments. There’s more to tend to, so she’ll spare their breaths. Tell not Corrin of the lives she’s ended, continue to watch Leo grow, support Xander as best she can, and be sure Elise can always radiate her cute, sunshine as always. She’ll provide advice to them all, alleviate the worries they may have procured.

Camilla adores the people around her.

She is observant, polite, a graceful combination of brutal relentlessness and polite care. Never will she let fate toy with those she holds most dear without asking her first. If… If they leave, then be still her heart, cross it, and hope all the threats die. Come home, come home to her, for losing them all, sapping away interest and fun and _happiness_ from all situations grapples away the true liveliness that dances within her.

Playtime does end fast when war is at the door, doesn’t it?

Another battle done, so she washes her hands, brushes out her hair, her hand gently running through it afterwards, a small strand wrapping around her finger. Delicate, the wind could disperse it, but so strong that it still yet remains.

Correct… Her family is strong, with their pillars withstanding all tests fate may crash upon them.

**“** Now, now, why, are you all not a lively bunch? Settle down, for there is much work to be done. Oh? Stress drapes upon your shoulders? **”** She smiles, **“** I oughtn’t withhold such an offer then. The world is far better with you all around, so if troubles ail you, I’ll lend an ear. **”**


End file.
